An Old Friend
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: Lest has got a good life, he's married Forte the love of his life and is got the power of a prince, he's forgotten about his old life, literally. However, his marriage with Forte is put to the ultimate test as an old friend from his old life comes and tries to get him to leave Selphia and Forte behind. All while trying to keep Forte from killing this homewrecker.
1. The stranger

The sun was high in the sky the day the airship pulled up to the docks of Selphia port, as soon as it was safe to do so the riders were set free and left the airship, many tourists made their way onto the docks, one of them wore a cloak its hood up over their head to hide their face. They walked off the dock, birds flew by chirping and dancing with one another as the stranger stepped foot into the town, they walked about the town, one would easily believe they were just sightseeing.

"Well hi there! You look kinda lost do you want me to show you around?" Said Amber. The stranger walked passed her as if she weren't even there. "Um, hello? Stranger?" She watched the stranger walked down the street, "huh, I guess she doesn't want my help." She shrugged, "oh well!" And went skipping away singing a little tune as she did so.

The stranger continued walking around the town aimlessly. The stranger walked by Clorica, "Lest, where are you…" the stranger mumbled to themselves.

Clorica heard this and felt she should step in, "Um, excuse me I'm sorry for bothering you but I can't help but notice your looking for Lest." the stranger stopped in their tracks, Clorica smiled knowing she had her attention now, "I know Lest Personally, I can take you to him if you'd like."

The stranger turned to her, "take me to him, please." the hood was still hiding her face but by the sound of the voice, she could tell she was female.

Clorica gave a big smile as she gently motioned for the girl to follow her and they walked off to the castle. "Lest will be so happy to see you, are you a friend of his?"

"Yes….. I'm a…. very close friend of his…. his very best friend in fact."

"Oh well, then he's sure to be overjoyed then!" Clorica said clapping her hands together in joy, know she was doing a good deed that would benefit both people.

* * *

**The plot thickens fast next chapter, follow the story and you'll see.**


	2. HOMEWRECKER!

**I did both of these in one day. Giggity.**

* * *

Lest was in his field tending to his crops, the sun beat down on him hard making him sweat like a pig, it dripped from his brow as if he got out of the shower just now. He sighed, "man I've been working my butt off, I think it's time for a break. He dropped his hoe on the ground and took out his lunch, Forte had made it for him this morning. He dug into the food like an animal, no one was ever out in the fields at this time of day but himso it didn't matter, he didn't even use a fork he picked it up in his fists like a fucking savage and shoved it into his mouth getting it all over his face and clothes, it didn't matter. He'd have Vishnal wash them after he was done in the fields. He coughed food everywhere as he started choking because he was not chewing as he pigged out like one of the beasts in the barn. He punched himself in the gut and it came right up, "ugh I'm done eating for now", he took out a napkin and wiped his face and shoved it into his pocket then went back to tilling the fields.

"Oh Leeeeeeeeeeeeest, you have a gueeeeeeeeeeeeest~!" Clorica called out getting his attention.

"Huh? A guest", he noticed the stranger in the cloak, "huh, what a stranger person, is that them? Why do they have a cloak on in the middle of Summer?"He quickly changed it up and started waving to them as he smiled, "hello there, what can I do for you?" He then wiped his sweaty face on his sleeve. "Oh my gosh its so hot out here", he mumbled to himself. He watched as the stranger lifted the cloak revealing a beautiful woman underneath it. He stared a bit even though he knew Forte would probably rip his ear off if she caught him staring at another woman like this. As he did so he couldn't help but feel a bit of deja vu. Her curly green hair seemed so familiar to him, but he had no idea why. "You know what's funny?"He said with some laughter, "I can't help but feel like I know you, but I literally have no idea who you are! Um, are you okay lady?"

Her mouth was agape as she stared at him and it made him really uncomfortable. "So um, what can I do for you?"

She said nothing as she stared at him her mouth still gaping open, "Lest!" She then ran towards him at full speed.

Clorica gasped in surprise at this, Lest was startled and struggled not to take a step back, he took his hoe in his hands ready to throw down if the need arose, the woman was crying now and screaming his name like a crazy person she suddenly leaped at him, glomping him once she was close enough and slammed her lips into his. She did it with such force it hurt his teeth, and well his entire face from the impact, she wasn't holding anything back. He struggled to stay on his feet, while he struggled to keep his balance the crazy lady clung to him for dear life wailing as if being defiled, her face buried in his chest.

"Oh Lest I thought you were dead!" She cried somehow squeezing him tighter.

"Um…. surprise?" He said in response to this. He was too confused to really do anything else, and he was a little afraid to push her off. He looked to Clorica for answers he pointed down at her and made a who the fuck is this bitch look with his face, she just shrugged, and shook her head, she knew less than him probably.

"_**LEST!" **_Fear ran through his blood as he heard his wife scream his name in fury, he turned to find her racing toward him full speed. She grabbed the woman by her neck ripping her off Lest and slapped her to the ground, easily busting her lip open as she did so blood flew everywhere from the impact as she hit the ground. Before she could pounce Lest wrapped his arms around her holding her back from doing anything else. He was barely able to restrain her she was strong, really strong, as strong as him maybe a bit stronger.

"Get off me, I'll kill the her! I'll killer!"

"Clorica… do me a favor and check on the woman, fast, I can't hold her much longer", Clorica looked at the enraged Forte and hesitated a moment but quickly got over it as she ran over to the woman, she grabbed the woman's hand and arm and helped her back to her feet. Her face was red from Forte's gauntlet, and her cheek was busted too, it was bound to swell later with a nasty bruise. Blood oozed from her mouth and lip too, she must have bit her tongue, or just had a tooth knocked out and swallowed it, but it was impossible to tell. Despite this she still managed, or better yet dared to smile lovingly at Lest. Forte only grew more enraged at this.

"You better wipe that smile off your face before I do it myself!" She screamed at her. Lest grit his teeth as he used everything he had to hold her back, as if she were a dog ready to kill. Despite this he was getting tired and could feel himself losing his grip on her fast. "Forte calm down!"

"Go to Hell!" She shouted back at him and finally pulled away from him, she quickly turned on him, rage in her eyes. "How could you do this to me Lest?! After everything i've done for you! I learned to cook, COOK! Just for you!" looking into her eyes Lest saw she was hurt, he felt guilt though it wasn't much is fault.

"Hey don't yell at my husband like that!" Shouted the woman that just got her ass beat with one hit.

Forte turned on her, "**you **are not his wife woman, **I **am his wife, you are just a no good filthy homewrecker!" She hissed jabbing her finger into her chest with every word.

Before the woman could respond Lest stepped between then, turned to the woman, "what are you talking about? I've never seen you in my entire life."

The anger in her eyes died out and was replaced by hurt, "is that so….."

"Yes, it is so because you're not even from here bitch!"

"Neither is my husband!"

Forte grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her to eye level with her, Forte was taller than her, by a few inches, "Call him your husband again, and I'll break your neck", she growled. Her other hand was on her sword.

Lest put a hand on Fortes she looked at him, "Forte, put. Her. down. She glared at him, he took his other hand and pushed on her arm slowly letting the woman down. "She's right about it anyway, I'm n-"

"I know, I'm not stupid Lest."

"Lest turned back to the woman, what's your name anyway?"

"Julia."

Lest stared at her, the name was almost familiar to him. Almost.

Julia stepped towards Lest, a hand outstretched to him, Forte quickly stepped in, "don't come any close woman!"

Julia glared at her, "I'm not afraid of you."

Lest was quick to put a hand on her, "Forte calm down", he stepped towards Julia so he was less than a foot away from her, "uh can you prove we're married?"

She smiled and gave a nod as she went into a pocket on her cloak and fished out some photos, she took Lest's hand in her's and put the photos into them and smiled up at him. He looked at one of them and gasped, in the photo was him and Julia, his arm around her shoulder, and her head she held a baby and amore kid where on either side of them smiling big, Lest looked at the woman surprised, he didn't know what to say, he officially had two wives.

"Let me see that", Forte snapped as she snatched the photo from Lest and gasped as she stared at it in horror. She looked to Julia, she had a smug smile on her bloody face now staring right back at her. Forte then looked to Lest and he looked at her with uncertainty.

He turned to Julia, "this um… this is a lot to take in for me Julia."

She took on a serious but understanding face, "I understand. However, please keep in mind that you and I have children, three of them. They've thought you dead for years now, so have I. your…. Your really the only family I have besides our children. Do you have children with this woman?"

"No, we don't have children", Lest said looking to the ground.

"Yet. we don't have children yet." Forte said glaring at Lest. she turned to Julia ready to tell her off but for some reason, she didn't.

"_Does she feel bad for her?" _Lest thought to himself. Lest sighed, "Julia I'm married to Forte too, and we may not have kids but…. I need some time to think….."

Forte scoffed and stormed off in anger.

Julia nodded calmly, "I understand, take as long as you need, I'm sure in the end you'll make the right choice, dear. She said with a confident smile, do you know where the inn in this town is?"

"Um, yeah its uh, right next to the docks."

"Thank you", she said and turned walking to the exit of the fields.

"This is just like a soap opera!" Clorica said with a big goofy smile on her face.

Lest sighed rubbing his temples,_ "that's kind of the issue here Clorica." "_Wait!", he yelled after Julia, she stopped and turned to him expectantly, "come with me let me get you cleaned up at the least."

"That's very sweet of you, husband," she said smiling.

"But don't call me that please."

She nodded.

"Follow me," he motioned for her to follow and she did as he requested, they went into his room and he closed the door, "I'll fix you up the best I can, and hopefully you won't need to go to the doctor and be stuck with a huge bill."

"Well this was awkward," for me Clorica said with a yawn, all this drama has made me super "tired."

* * *

**There you have it, if you liked the story please consider following and favoriting thank you!**


End file.
